A Week At UCOS
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Strickland's newest idea doesn't go down to well with the team but will it be a hit Nation wide. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

"What'd he say this time?" Jack asked as Sandra came back from her monthly meeting with Strickland fuming.

"I don't understand that man, one minute he's telling us to keep our work here quiet and out of the press and the next he's told the BBC they can do a documentary on UCOS and the work we do." Sandra ranted.

"Surely there's confidentiality problems with that?" Brian asked.

"Feel free to go up stairs and tell him that Brian. I'm not stupid I've already raised that point and he said that they're going to change the names of people in the case we're working if that's what the people want. But it means that Strickland's picking a case that'll make him look good instead of proper police work and we'll have several camera men around us all our working hours."

"That's going to be a nice way to greet a witness or a suspect, they're going to think we're joking. No one will take the case seriously and more importantly who do they thinks going to watch it anyway?!"

"With all these historic cases coming to light with in the BBC and just celebs from the 80s they want to try get more units like us as its not as expensive and doesn't take from 'proper policing' and this is the way they think they're going to encourage other forces from around the country to open the same sort of thing."

"And that couldn't have been done through a conference between all the DAC's from across the country?" Jack asked.

"Apparently that's too simple for them, instead we let the whole of the country see what we're doing here."

"When does filming start?" Gerry asked when they were all more calm and past the practicalities of it.

"Monday, it gives us time to get the paperwork from our last case done and a bit of time at the weekend to relax." Sandra replied.

"Who does the editing?" Brian asked, "We don't want them showing anything that shows us in a bad light."

"Yeah, I don't want them getting my bad side." Jack replied sarcastically.

"I don't mean like that you idiot. I mean they can easily edit anything out and leave us looking bad."

"Yeah that's a good point Brian, I'll make sure we get a say."

"Right, Monday morning I want you all in earlier, the camera crew will be here for half 8 to fit sound packs to pick up what you're saying." Strickland said as he came waltzing through the door into the main office from the corridor.

"Yes sir, will we need to do the briefing before or after they arrive?" Sandra asked hoping the answer would be the latter as it meant an even earlier Monday morning.

"After, they want to see every aspect of UCOS from how you react to witnesses and your ideas down to how the four of you react to each other and how good the relationships between you are."

"Great." Gerry told Strickland sarcastically before he received a glance from Sandra which if looks could kill, would have killed him. "Do we get to know what case we're looking into at least?"

"I suppose it can't do harm, no researching though." Strickland told them and they all nodded. "Blaire Anderson, 22 year old physics student who did modelling in her spare time. Blaire was 7 months pregnant at the time of death, she was shot in the head at point blanc range, fortunately the baby was saved just in time and Blaire's parents have custody. No researching this case until Monday though." He told them and then walked out.

"Who'd murder a pregnant women?" Gerry asked as he shook his head in disgust.

"I don't know plenty of people do, partner who doesn't want to be a dad, parents who don't want their daughter having a baby, jealous ex's."

"You can go now if you want boys, I'm just filing the paperwork. I know none of us are wild about the prospect of being in a documentary but please do not show me up next week. No being late because I will not be afraid to scream and shout while they're here, in fact I may play up to the cameras."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Miss Pullman, I'm Donnie Grant from the BBC. I'm going to be directing and managing the technical equipment, making sure it works and that sort of thing, these are my colleagues Christian Collier and Kara Adkins who'll be behind the cameras." Donnie introduced himself as he stood facing an excited Brian, an irritated Sandra, a grumpy Jack and a yawny Gerry.

"Hello, I'm Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman and these are my colleagues Brian Lane, Jack Halford and Gerry Standing." She said pointing to each of the boys in turn. "Before we start we're going to need you, Christian and Kara to sign a confidentiality agreement."

"Of course, after that we'd like you to get started with the case and then we'd like to talk to each of you individually about why you think UCOS has worked so well."

"Yeah I can spare hem for a bit, day 1 of a case is usually analysing old evidence and discussing our thoughts as to where to go with the case."

"Okay good."

"Okay, we're ready whenever you are, remember we want normal life at UCOS so forget we're here."

"Right boys, Blaire Anderson was 22 at time of death on 13th February 2009. She was a physics student at Cambridge University and did modelling for ImageUK in her spare time. Blaire was 7 months pregnant when she was shot at point blanc range, fortunately he baby was saved and Blaire's parents have custody."

"Cambridge? Why is this not a case for Cambs police?" Gerry asked.

"Blaire was killed in London, although the original investigation couldn't figure out what she was doing here."  
"Do we know who the babies father is?" Jack asked.

"Yeah..." Sandra said as she flicked through the case file in search of his name, "Noam Kleid, he was deported just after Blaire's death as he was found to be here illegally. He appealed his deportation on the grounds that he had a son here but as Blaire hadn't told anyone about her relationship with him and he wasn't on the birth certificate as well by that time Blaire was dead, he lost and was sent back to Israel."

"So how do we know he's the father?"

"DNA, Noam's was taken when he was deported and it matched. Brian could you find the baby's name, I don't like calling him Blaire's baby."

"His names Hunter Anderson." Brian called out not long later.

"Thanks."

"So why is this case top of the pile?" Jack asked as Sandra turned i the cameras, knowing she couldn't say the biggest reason was that Strickland wanted to look good.

"A woman, Esme Simms, came forward claiming to know why Blaire was in London that day and the original investigation concluded that that was the information needed to crack the case." Sandra replied.

"What's she saying?" Brian asked.

"We don't know, she's refused to talk to anyone properly until the case is officially being reinvestigated but she spends every day in our reception area."

"Nutcase?" Gerry asked.

"Not a clue Gerry, why don't you come and talk to her with me later and find out?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Esme Simms?" Sandra asked as a woman in her late 20s answered the door.

"Yes, are you with the police?"

"Yes, I'm Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman and this is my colleague Gerry Standing and we're from UCOS."

"And who's that?" Esme asked pointing at the young woman with a camera who Sandra had forgotten about.

"Oh sorry, this is Kara Adkins from the BBC, she's going to film this chat for a documentary but your face and name can be blanked out."

"Ah okay, come in then." Esme said as she led the three through to her living room, "Is this about Blaire?"

"Yeah it is how did you know her?" Sandra asked her

"Is the case reopened?"

"Yes." Sandra replied bluntly.

"So how did you know her?" Gerry tried.

"Her boyfriend knew me."

"What? Were you sleeping with him?" Gerry asked.

"God no! He's my cousin, his mum and my mum are sisters."

"So you knew Blaire?" Sandra clarified.

"Yeah, she was a stunning girl, her and Noam often stayed at ours. Her parents didn't approve of Noam and frequently tried to split them up, they were going to live with me and mum when Hunter was born. Noam was devastated when he wasn't put on the birth certificate and Julie and Eric blanked him and said they didn't know who the father was."

"So why was Blaire in London that day?" Gerry asked.

"She was meeting someone."

"Who?" Sandra asked as she got her notebook and pen out.

"I'm not sure I trust you enough to tell you."

"Need I remind you that this is a murder investigation?" Sandra asked.

"Need I remind you that you weren't bothered until today?"

"We are reinvestigating the murder of your cousins partner, surely you want to help?" Gerry asked Esme.

"Or we could arrest you for obstructing a police investigation." Sandra pointed out.

"Fine, she was meeting Christina Anderson to go baby shopping."

"And who's Christina?" Gerry asked.

"Blaire's sister, they weren't close. Christina was 20 when Blaire was born so she'd moved out, she lived in Liverpool and didn't see Blaire often."

"Okay thank you, we may need contact information for Noam soon too." Sandra told her as she slipped her notebook back into her bag.

"I'll drop it by the station tomorrow."

"Thank you, bye." Sandra said as they left.

"Are people usually that difficult?" Kara asked when they were all back in the car.

"As they go she wasn't difficult, some give us nothing or get violent." Sandra smiled a the younger woman before starting the car.

"Oh."


	4. Chapter 4

"Right we need last known address for Christina Anderson so we can catch up with her first thing tomorrow morning. I think its time we spoke to Blaire's parents, Eric and Julie, too." Sandra said as they discussed what they'd been told by Esme and put a plan together for the following day.

"Eric Anderson?" Jack asked a small and definitely not well aged man.

"Yeah, is this important? It's not a great time."

"I'm Jack Halford and this is my colleague, Gerry Standing, and we're from the Unsolved Crime and Unsolved Case Squad.! Jack said showing the man his badge, "And this is Christian Collier from the BBC, we're here to ask you a few questions about Blaire."

"Alright come in.! Eric said as he moved aside to let the men in, "Julie love, there's some police men here to talk to us about Blaire."

"Of course, Hunter, darling, can you go and play upstairs please?" Julie asked the little boy, who was the spitting image of Blaire, before sitting down with the four men.

"How old is he?" Gerry asked.

"Four, he starts school in September." Julie smiled.

"Enjoy your time with him while you can before you know it'll be all about mates, girls, gaming and social media."

"I fully intend to."

"So do you know anything about his dad?" Gerry asked.

"No, Blaire never said anything about him." Eric answered.

"Really?! Because I think you do, he may be the spitting image of your daughter but even you can't deny the Eastern European look he has." Jack replied.

"How dare you come in here accusing us of lying with your film crew. It's all just a massive joke to you, you don't care about who killed Blaire. She's just another statistic to you! Get out!" Julie screamed.

"She's definitely lying about something, we need to get the gov' to speak to her." Gerry said as they climbed back into the car.

"Definitely."


End file.
